The Lake Shore
The Lake Shore is the Eleventh Stage of the Subspace Emissary. It can be unlocked by beating the first part of The Research Facility. This is a very confusing level so if you want to read it, read it in order. After completing the Entrance to Subspace, it will be locked until beating the First Part of Subspace. Completing it unlocks Path to the Ruins. Plot Data Characters Playable *Kirby *Link *Mario *Pit *Yoshi Story Characters *Bowser *Fake Bowser *Fake Peach (Section C, E) *Fake Zelda (Section D, F) *King Dedede *Kirby *Link *Luigi *Mario *Ness *Peach (Sections A, H) *Pit *Yoshi *Zelda (Sections B, G) Enemies/Rivals/Bosses Bosses *Fake Peach (Section C) *Fake Zelda (Section D) *Link (Section F) *Mario (Section E) *Pit (Section E) *Yoshi (Section F) Enemies during Fighting *Bombed *Bucculus *Feyesh *Greap *Hydro Jyk *Mite *Shaydas *Spaak *Ticken Enemy's Weapons *Shadow Bugs *Trophy Gun Story (If you choose Peach, choose Section A, C, E, G. If you choose Zelda, choose Section B, D, F, H) *Section A: Kirby and Peach land on the Lake Shore when Kirby notices King Dedede. Kirby then chases after him as he leaves Peach. Bowser appears behind her with his Trophy Gun and shoots her turning her into a trophy. He then orders Fake Bowser to turn Peach into Fake Peach *Section B: Kirby and Zelda land on the Lake Shore when Kirby notices King Dedede. Kirby then chases after him as he leaves Zelda. Bowser appears behind her with his Trophy Gun and shoots her turning her into a trophy. He then orders Fake Bowser to turn Zelda into Fake Zelda. *Section C: Mario and Pit run and pass by Fake Peach as she attempts to turn them into trophies. However, Link cuts the Trophy Gun in half and confronts Fake Peach along with Yoshi. *Section D: Link and Yoshi run and pass by Fake Zelda as she attempts to turn them into trophies. However, Pit cuts the Trophy Gun in half and confronts Fake Zelda along with Mario. *Section E: Mario stops running and notices a Peach Trophy. The Trophy dissolves. Thinking this is the real Peach, Mario attacks Link but he dodges. Mario and Pit then battle Link and Yoshi. *Section F: Link stops running and notices a Zelda Trophy. The Trophy dissolves. Thinking this is the real Zelda, Link attacks Mario but he dodges. Link and Yoshi then battle Mario and Pit. *Section G: After Link and Yoshi defeats Mario and Pit, King Dedede& Trophy Car passes by with the Trophies, Luigi, Ness, and Zelda. He then collects the Mario and Pit Trophies but Kirby cuts the weapon in half and frees the trophy. Pit then slows down the Car. They chase after him *Section H: After Mario and Pit defeats Link and Yoshi, King Dedede's Trophy Car passes by with the Trophies, Luigi, Ness, and Peach. He then collects the Link and Yoshi Trophies but Kirby cuts the weapon in half and frees the trophy. Link then slows down the Car. They chase after him. They then go into a Cave Previous Stage: The Research Facility (Part 1) Next Stage: Path to the Ruins Mini-Plot Data Characters Story Characters *Bowser *Ganondorf *Goomba *Hammer Bro. *Koopa First Appearance *Ganondorf Story Inside the Research Facility on a telegram, a man tells Bowser and his minions to go to a destination. The man reveals to be Ganondorf. Previous Stage: The Forest Next Stage: Path to the Ruins Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Levels Category:Boss Levels